Augmented or mixed reality devices may be used in a variety of real-world environments and contexts. Such devices may provide a user with a real-time view of the physical world surrounding the user, and may augment the view with holographic objects and other virtual reality information.
Large amounts of virtual reality information may be available for presentation to a user. Some of this information may be associated with a particular location that may be within view of the user. With so much virtual reality information available, managing the presentation of this information to a user, and the user's interaction with such information, can prove challenging. Presenting too much virtual reality information may clutter a user's experience of a mixed reality environment and overwhelm the user, making the information difficult to process. Additionally, in some cases the user may be interested in viewing only a small portion of the total amount of virtual reality information available. Further, even when a smaller portion of the available virtual reality information is presented, the amount of information and manner of presentation may still create a user experience that is less than desirable.